pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Caroline Norton
Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Norton (22 March 1808 - 15 June 1877) was an English poet and prose author, called "the Byron of poetesses;" and a society beauty, feminist, and social reformer. Life Overview She married in 1827 Hon. G.C. Norton, a union which turned out most unhappy, and ended in a separation. Her 1st book, The Sorrows of Rosalie ''(1829), was well received. ''The Undying One (1830), a romance founded upon the legend of the Wandering Jew, followed, and other novels were Stuart of Dunleath (1851), Lost and Saved (1863), and Old Sir Douglas (1867). The unhappiness of her married life led her to interest herself in the amelioration of the laws regarding the social condition and the separate property of women and the wrongs of children, and her poems, A Voice from the Factories (1836), and The Child of the Islands ''(1845), had as an object the furtherance of her views on these subjects. Her efforts were largely successful in bringing about the needed legislation. In 1877 Mrs. Norton married Sir W. Stirling Maxwell.John William Cousin, "Norton, Caroline Elizabeth Sarah," ''A Short Biographical Dictionary of English Literature. London: Dent / New York: Dutton, 1910, 288. Wikisource, Web, Feb. 16, 2018. Youth and early writing Norton was born Caroline Sheridan in London, the second daughter of Thomas Sheridan and granddaughter of Richard Brinsley Sheridan. Her mother, Caroline Henrietta, daughter of Colonel Callander, afterwards Sir James Campbell (1745–1832), was a highly gifted and very beautiful woman, and author of Carwell and other novels. The father having died in the public service at the Cape of Good Hope in 1817, the widow found herself in somewhat straitened circumstances, which were, however, mitigated by the king giving her apartments in Hampton Court Palace, from which she later moved to Great George Street, Westminster.Garnett, 206. Caroline and her two sisters were distinguished for extraordinary beauty, and in at least two instances for remarkable intellectual gifts. "You see," said Helen, the eldest, afterwards Lady Dufferin, to Disraeli, "Georgy's the beauty, and Carry's the wit, and I ought to be the good one, but I am not;" which modest disclaimer, however, was far from expressing the fact. Caroline was described as "a brunette, with dark burning eyes like her grandfather's, a pure Greek profile, and a clear olive complexion." During the lifetime of her sisters Caroline filled much the most conspicuous position in the public eye. Her social and conversational gifts were great, and were enhanced by her fascinating beauty. She had a bright wit and a strong understanding. Had she married as advantageously as her younger sister, wife of the twelfth Duke of Somerset, she must have played a distinguished part in society, and might have been a considerable force in politics. She was a gifted artist and musician, and set some of her own lyrics very successfully. After numerous slight productions, published and unpublished, of which The Dandies' Rout, written at the age of 13, seems to have been the most remarkable, she definitely entered upon a literary career in 1829 with The Sorrows of Rosalie: A tale; with other poems. This little volume, enthusiastically praised by the Ettrick Shepherd in the Noctes Ambrosianæ, obtained considerable success. "The first expenses of my son's life," she says, "were defrayed from that first creation of my brain." The celebrity it obtained made her a popular writer for, and editor of, the literary annuals of the day, which lived by a class of literature to which her powers were exactly adapted. It is stated by herself that she earned no less than 1,400l. in a single year by such contributions. Some of the most characteristic were collected and published at Boston as early as 1833; they are in general Byronic, but include two, "Joe Steel" and "The Faded Beauty," full of an arch Irish humour, which prove the versatility of her gifts, and indicate what she might have accomplished in quite a different field. Marriage and Melbourne trial Two years before her appearance as an author she had married, 30 June 1827, the Hon. George Chapple Norton, brother of Fletcher Norton (third lord Grantley), a barrister-at-law, who was just completing his 27th year. According to his own statement, Norton had been passionately in love with her for several years previously; while, according to hers, he had not exchanged six sentences with her before proposing for her by letter. If the marriage was indeed one of affection on either side, it speedily assumed a very different character; and there seems no doubt that, apart from the husband's coarse nature and violent temper, the causes which gradually converted indifference into hatred were mainly of a pecuniary nature. Norton held only a small legal appointment, a commissionership of bankruptcy, which, according to his wife, he had obtained through the interest of her mother; and, as he does not appear to have had any considerable independent means or professional practice, there seems no reason to question her statement that the family was mainly supported by her pen. Nor is there any difficulty in believing that the husband, pressed by pecuniary embarrassment, urged his wife to exert her influence with her political friends on his behalf; nor, indeed, is it credible that Lord Melbourne, then home secretary, would have bestowed (April 1831) a metropolitan police magistracy upon Norton without very strong inducement from some quarter: Melbourne being thought to be a man of easy morals, and Norton being notoriously unsuited to his brilliant wife, a very delicate situation was created.Garnett, 207. Miserable domestic jars, of which, it is just to remember, we have only Mrs. Norton's account, followed in the Norton household, and terminated in an open rupture between husband and wife and a crim. con. action against Lord Melbourne. The trial took place on 23 June 1836, and resulted in the triumphant acquittal of the accused parties, who were not called upon for their defence. Sir William Follett, the plaintiff's advocate, was careful to make it known that he had not advised proceedings; and in fact the evidence adduced, being that of servants discarded by Norton himself, and relating to alleged transactions of long previous date, was evidently worth nothing. Some notes of Lord Melbourne, to which it was sought to affix a sinister meaning, gave Dickens hints for "Bardell v. Pickwick." The one point which will never be cleared up is whether the action thus weakly supported was bona fide, or was undertaken at the instance of some of the less reputable members of the opposition in the hope of disabling Melbourne from holding the premiership under the expected female sovereign. Mrs. Norton, of course, strongly asserts the latter view, and it certainly was very generally held at the time. "The wonder is," says Greville, writing on 27 June, "how with such a case Norton's family ventured into court; but (although it is stoutly denied) there can be no doubt that old Wynford was at the bottom of it all, and persuaded Lord Grantley to urge it on for mere political purposes." Lord Wynford, however, formally denied this to Lord Melbourne, and the Duke of Cumberland, who had been accused of having a hand in the matter, made a similar disclaimer. Norton vs. Norton Mrs. Norton had vindicated her character, but she had not secured peace. Her overtures for a reconciliation with her husband were rejected, and for several years to come her life was passed in painful disputes with him respecting the care of their children and pecuniary affairs. She nevertheless continued to write, contributing much to the periodical press. Her powers continued to mature. ‘The Undying One,’ a poem on the legend of the ‘Wandering Jew,’ with other pieces, had already appeared in 1830, and ‘The Dream and other Poems’ was published in 1840. Both were warmly praised in the Quarterly Review by Henry Nelson Coleridge, who hailed the authoress as "the Byron of poetesses." In August 1853 Mrs. Norton's affairs again became the subject of much public attention, in consequence of pecuniary differences with her husband, who not only neglected to pay her allowance, but claimed the proceeds of her literary works. These disputes ultimately necessitated the appearance of both parties in a county court. Driven to bay, Mrs. Norton turned upon her persecutor, and her scathing denunciation produced an effect which Norton's laboured defence in The Times was far from removing. Mrs. Norton replied to this in a privately printed pamphlet, English Laws for Women in the Nineteenth Century, which, with every allowance for the necessarily ex parte character of the statements, it is impossible to read without pity and indignation. The story of her wrongs, and her pamphlets on Lord Cranworth's Divorce Bill, 1853, with another, privately printed, on the right of mothers to the custody of children, no doubt greatly contributed to the amelioration of the laws respecting the protection of female earnings, the custody of offspring, and other points affecting the social condition of woman. From a pungent passage in Miss Martineau's autobiography, however, it may be inferred that she did not always commend herself personally to her fellow workers in similar causes./ Final years In 1862 Mrs. Norton produced "The Lady of La Garaye," founded upon an authentic Breton history. The poem was published by Macmillan & Co., in whose magazine her novel of Old Sir Douglas appeared in 1867. She had previously published two novels, Stuart of Dunleath (1851), which appears to contain much veiled autobiography, and Lost and Saved (1863). These works evince more thought and sustained power than her poems, but can only be regarded as the work of an exceedingly clever woman without special vocation in this department.Garnett, 208. During her latter years she wrote much anonymous criticism, literary and artistic. On 24 Feb. 1875 George Norton died. On 1 March 1877, being at the time confined to her room by indisposition, his widow married Sir William Stirling-Maxwell, bart., an old and attached friend. She died on 15 June following. Children Mrs. Norton had 3 sons. The eldest, Fletcher, born 10 July 1829, entered the diplomatic service, was attaché at Paris, and was appointed in 1859 secretary of legation at Athens, but died at Paris on 13 Oct. before he could assume the office. The second, Thomas Brinsley, born 4 Nov. 1831, is described as ‘kindly, clever, handsome, but wild;’ he married an Italian peasant girl of Capri, ‘who turned out the best of wives and mothers,’ and in 1875 succeeded his uncle as fourth Lord Grantley. He died at Capri on 24 July 1877, leaving a son, who became fifth Lord Grantley. He was the author of an anonymous volume of verse entitled ‘Pinocchi,’ published in 1856. Mrs. Norton's third son, William, was killed by a fall from his pony in September 1842 at the age of nine. Writing Her first published collection, The Sorrows of Rosalie: A tale; with other poems, is typical of all that the author subsequently produced, except that the imitation of Byron is more evident than in the works of her maturity. It has all Byron's literary merits, pathos, passion, eloquence, sonorous versification, and only wants what Byron's verse did not want, the nameless something which makes poetry. The Dream, and other poems was published in 1840. At least one passage quoted from ‘The Dream’ rivals in passionate energy almost anything of Byron's; but there is no element of novelty in Mrs. Norton's verse, any more than there is any element of general human interest in the impassioned expression of her personal sorrows. Mrs. Norton had already (1836) proclaimed the sufferings of overworked operatives in "A Voice from the Factories," a poem accompanied by valuable notes. In "The Child of the Islands" (i.e. the Prince of Wales), 1845, a poem on the social condition of the English people, partly inspired by such works as Carlyle's "Chartism" and Disraeli's "Sybil," she ventured on a theme of general human interest, and proved that, while purely lyrical poetry came easily to her, compositions of greater weight and compass needed to be eked out with writing for writing's sake. Much of it is fine and even brilliant rhetoric, much too is mere padding, and its chief interest is as a symptom of that awakening feeling for the necessity of a closer union between the classes of society which was shortly to receive a still more energetic expression in Charles Kingsley's writings. In ‘The Lady of La Garaye,’ the best of her poems, considered as a work of art, the Byronic note is considerably subdued, and the general effect more resembles Campbell. The gain in dignity and repose is nevertheless purchased by some loss of freshness. Mrs. Norton and Lady Dufferin would have been equally surprised if it had been predicted that the poems of the latter would eventually be preferred to those of the more brilliant sister. Such, however, has come to be the case, and with justice, for the simple lyrics of Lady Dufferin frequently startle by the uncalculated strokes that belong only to genius, while Mrs. Norton's are always the exercises of a powerful but self-conscious talent. The emotion itself is usually sincere — always when her personal feelings are concerned — but the expression is conventional. She follows Byron as the dominant poet of her day, but one feels that her lyre could with equal ease have been tuned to any other note. Her standard of artistic execution was not exalted. Though almost all her lyrics have merit, few are sufficiently perfect to endure, and she will be best remembered as a poetess by the passages of impassioned rhetoric imbedded in her longer poems. Recognition Mrs. Norton's portrait has been frequently engraved, but, according to the editor of Hayward's Correspondence, no satisfactory likeness either of her or of her sisters exists. She is depicted as "Justice" in Maclise's fresco in the House of Lords; a copy, with a harp substituted for the balance, is in the possession of Lord Dufferin at Clandeboye House. A portrait by Mrs. Ferguson of Raith is in the Scottish National Portrait Gallery. The portrait of her engraved in Lord Dufferin's edition of his mother's poems is from a crayon drawing by Swinton. Her poem "I do not love Thee" was included in the Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900."I do not love Thee," Oxford Book of English Verse, 1250-1900 (edited by Arthur Quiller-Couch). Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 6, 2012. Publications Poetry *''The Sorrows of Rosalie: A tale, with other poems. London: J. Ebers, 1829. *The Undying One, and other poems. London: Henry Colburn & Richard Bentley, 1830. *A Voice from the Factories: In serious verse. London: John Murray, 1836. *The Dream, and other poems. London: Henry Colburn, 1840. *The Child of the Islands: A poem. London: Chapman & Hall, 1845. *Bingen on the Rhine. Philadelphia: Porter & Coates, 1883. *The Poems of the Hon. Mrs. Norton. New York: Leavitt & Allen, 1851. ''Volume I, Volume II. *''The Centenary Festival: Verses on Robert Burns''. London: 1859. *''The Lady of La Garaye. Cambridge, UK, & London: Macmillan Publishers, 1862. Novels *''The Dandies Rout. London: J. Marshall, 1820. *''The Wife; and, Woman's Reward''. (3 volumes), London: Saunders & Otley, 1835. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Stuart of Dunleath: A story of modern times''. (3 volumes), London: Henry Colburn, 1851. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. *''Lost and Saved. London: Hurst & Blackett, 1863. *''Old Sir Douglas. (3 volumes), London: Hurst & Blackett, 1868; Boston: Littell & Gay, 1868. Volume I, Volume II, Volume III. Political pamphlets *''Separation of Mother and Child by the Laws of Custody of Infants Considered. London: Roake and Varty, 1838. *''A Plain Letter to the Lord Chancellor on the Infant Custody Bill. London: Ridgeway, 1839. *''Letters to the Mob''. London: T. Bosworth, 1848. *''English Laws for Women in the Nineteenth Century. London: privately printed, 1854. **published as ''Caroline Norton's Defence: English laws for women in the nineteenth century. Chicaco: Academy Chicago, 1982. *''A Letter to the Queen on Lord Chancellor Cranworth's Marriage & Divorce Bill. London : Longman, Brown, Green and Longmans, 1855. *''A Review of the Divorce Bill of 1856, with propositions for an amendment of the laws affecting married persons (1857) Juvenile *''Aunt Carry's Ballads for Children''. London: J. Cundall, 1847. Collected editions *''The Coquette, and other tales and sketches: In prose and verse. London: Edward Churton, 1835. *''Selected Writings: Facsimile reproductions. Delmar, NY: Scholars' Facsimiles and Reprints, 1978. *''Collected Writings''. Marlborough, Wiltshire, UK: Adam Matthew Publications, 1999. Letters *''The Letters to Lord Melbourne'' (edited by James O. Hoge & Clarke Olney). Columbus, OH: Ohio State University Press, 1974. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Caroline Norton, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center, Inc. Web, Oct. 16, 2013. Plays *''The Gypsy Father'' (1830) *''Vathek'' (based on the novel by William Beckford, 1830) See also * List of British poets References * *Chedzoy, Alan. A Scandalous Woman: The story of Caroline Norton. London, 1992. Notes External links ;Poems *"I do not love Thee" *Norton in A Victorian Anthology, 1837-1895: "We Have Been Friends Together," "The King of Denmark's Ride," "Love Not" *Caroline Norton info & 5 poems at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *Caroline Elizabeth Norton at Poetry Nook (107 poems) * Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Norton at PoemHunter (119 poems) ;Books *Works at The Victorian Women Writers Project * A Letter to the Queen ;Audio / video *Caroline Norton poems at YouTube *Free audiobook of "I Do Not Love Thee" from LibriVox ;About *Norton, Caroline Elizabeth Sarah in the [[Encyclopædia Britannica Eleventh Edition|1911 Encyclopædia Britannica]] *Caroline Norton at Spartacus Educational *Biography of Caroline Norton at A Celebration of Women Writers *Caroline Norton at the Victorian Web *"A Candle for Caroline," The Guardian, 12 June 2006 * Norton, Caroline Elizabeth Sarah Category:1808 births Category:1877 deaths Category:British novelists Category:Irish novelists Category:Women of the Victorian era Category:Women composers Category:Irish women writers Category:Feminism and history Category:Victorian women writers Category:Women poets Category:Women novelists Category:Women essayists Category:Women dramatists and playwrights Category:19th-century poets Category:19th-century women writers Category:English poets Category:English-language poets Category:English women writers Category:Poets